


Bouquets

by Maura_Moo



Series: Our love will make headlines [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flowers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jack Kelly's penthouse in the sky, New York, No Angst, One Shot, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships, Santa Fe, Softness, Symbolism, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Young Love, autistic original character (mentioned), david jacobs is a clueless boy, jack has a soft side, mention of seperation, mention only, mentions of nightmare, mentions of nightmare and stimming, newsies oc, platonic fluff, platonic relationships are adorabl, please read this is my first newsies one shot, straight davey jacobs, this is adorable, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maura_Moo/pseuds/Maura_Moo
Summary: Jack loves Cora like a child, they have a connection that’s deeper than what the others think. Whenever the others look at the way Cora looks at Davey they see childhood best friends. Jack sees their blooming relationship.
Relationships: Davey Jacobs / oc
Series: Our love will make headlines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bouquets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+Mars).



> //“Youse love him down youse?” 
> 
> Cora stares at Jack and Jack stares back. The blush is no longer freshly blooming roses, its thick freshly spilt blood on snow. The gentle flowers have overgrown to wild jungles, jungles of admiration and shyness and appreciate and friendship and love. 
> 
> Wild, passionate innocent love. 
> 
> Young love that brings good into the world. 
> 
> Jack knows the answer but is still surprised when Cora whispers out, half asleep “Davey is my Santa Fe”

Jack had always been a light sleeper. Living on the streets of New York was dangerous and with no folks, he was alone in this dog-eat-dog world. He had learned to keep in a gentle drifting phase between asleep and alert; sure he’d wake up somedays unrested and with bags under his eyes but his dishevelled look and take no shit attitude sold papes quickly even if how he ran worried the other newsies. Even if it caused that look that only Cora and Davey could give him to be permanently scalded into his brain.

Cora had been the newest newsie from the strike, with eyes full of excitement and childish enthusiasm, that love and bubbly personality hadn’t left the girl; in fact, it had only grown. He had watched Cora settle into sharing a room with a bunch of rowdy teenage boys, something that even he couldn’t do sometimes. She was on his mind as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

The two of them had become close over her stint as a newsie from pounding papes together to spending quiet nights together, telling quiet stories to the stars from his sky penthouse. He had noticed how hidden tears filled the corners of her eyes when she spoke about her folks, how her smile seemed to explode as she spoke about Davey.

Jack knew that Cora was a different person whenever the topic of David Jacobs came up. The wide green pastures of her eyes seemed to bloom with shy flowers of love, her red lips bled with nothing but praise and a light pink blush would tremble its way from the back of her neck up before resting against her cheeks like rosebuds.

Cora didn’t just like Davey.

Cora Armstrong loved David Jacobs and the cowboy Jack Kelly knows it like he knows that the sun was hot.

Movement somewhere sturred him out of his light slumber and he shoots up, hands flying into fists. He blinks surprised to come face to face with the gal of the gang. “Suspenders, wha’cha doin out ‘ere? It’s late. Youse should be sleepin’”

As if the world wants to punctate Jack’s point, a freezing wind tugged at her blonde hair and hugged her bare shoulders. “I um...adda nightmare” she admitted, shivering.

“Oh.” Jack sits up on his elbows, whining as the feeling of metal brushes against his sore arms. “Come, youse cold” he pushes the blanket down, quickly pulling her under it. “Youse wanna talk bout it?” he asks.

He hums when Cora shakes her head and rolls to look at the stars. Rolling his shoulders, Jack folds his arms behind his head, also gazing up at the twinkling lights that illuminated new york in a dim light which felt magical. The two of them settle in comfortable silence. Nothing with Cora is ever awkward.

Cora feels safe with Jack and Jack feels safe looking after her. He lays his hand nearby, he knew she wasn’t the best with touch and pressure. Her brain didn’t accept it as kind, her brain was wired differently but that doesn’t mean shes different.

“Apus”

Jackie rolled his head over to look at Cora, raising an eyebrow at the sudden break of the silence. “Scuse me?”

She takes his hand carefully; kneading at the rough skin for a few seconds before pulling his arm upwards and pointing out a collection of stars, he squints “jus looks like starsta me”

Jack can’t help but smile when she pulls his arm further and allowing it to settle across her shoulders. He spreads his weight evenly, thumb rubbing small circles on her shoulder.

“Its a constellation. Boids of paradise. Every time I see it. It reminds me of you. Davey told me all about your dream of Santa Fe.”

_Shit_

Jack can feel her staring at him, he can feel the tears already bubbling up in her chest. His eyes dart away and he places his arm behind her shoulders. “Cora I-” he sighs “Santa Fe...its an ol’ dream-”

“Youse won leave will youse?” her voice comes out as a soft cry almost dwindled in Jack’s ears. “Cowboy. Tell me youse won’ leave us. Please. Cos if youse do I dunno what id do. I needs youse Jack.”

Jack raises his brown eyes to stare at her, they’re dark green and swirling like dying plants. “I knows Cora. I knows. Shhh...c’mon settle” he cups her cheek in his hand, “I won leave. I promise.”

He listens to her breathing, how her hands stim at her sides before gripping at his hand. Her touch is firm but soft. “Thank you, Jackie”

“You’re welcome suspenders” they go back to staring at the stars. Every now and again, Cora points out the constellations, he nods along sweetly. Pretending to understand what she’s saying “ow comes youse know so much bout this kinda stuff?”

Her entire body softens, like someones wrapped a warm blanket around her shoulders, her lips twitch and the blush starts to grow. “Davey” just the way she says his name makes Jack chuckle to himself- its barely above a whisper, like David is something that the world can't see because it will taint him.

“Youse love him down youse?”

Cora stares at Jack and Jack stares back. The blush is no longer freshly blooming roses, its thick freshly spilt blood on snow. The gentle flowers have overgrown to wild jungles, jungles of admiration and shyness and appreciate and friendship and love.

Wild, passionate innocent love.

Young love that brings good into the world.

Jack knows the answer but is still surprised when Cora whispers out, half asleep “Davey is my Santa Fe”

And with that; cora is asleep, head resting on Jack’s shoulder, thumb rubbing the corner of his undershirt. Jack feels safe with Cora sleeping beside her. Once sure that she asleep and safe, Jack closes his eyes and drifts back slowly into a light sleep.

Jack Kelly had always been a light sleeper but with the weight of the young one on his side, the long-tied stress melts out of his shoulders. For once, he allows the strings of sleep to wrap around him and drag him down into the comforting darkness.

For once he knows he’s safe.

That night he dreams for the first time since he had a home. He pictures Cora and Davey together. How they act together. The way Davey wraps his arms around her shoulders to pull her close. The way Cora rubs at his fingers, swaying in his grip.

He sighs out as he dreams. There’s another creak and his eyes open gently. Jack knows there’s no need to fight. He recognises the footsteps on the ladder. “Is she-?”

“Yeah Davey shes up ‘ere”

He untangles Cora from his limbs before turning over and closing his eyes.

Even if Davey never knows, Jack will always know that the bouquets in her green eyes are for him only Davey.

Cora isn’t sure how she got off the fire escape or how she woke up in Davey’s bunk.

But the one thing she’s sure of is that she likes the way Davey’s arms feel wrapped around her midsection. Through her tiredness, she spots Jack at the bottom of the bunk.

She waves and he waves back.

“Cowboy? The question youse asked me yesterday...yes”

Jack just nods, pulling the blanket over them again. “Youse sleep. I’ll spot ya papes.”

Cora is already half asleep by the time she gets comfortable again in the small bunk. “Thanks pa...love youse” she feels Jack’s lips press against her temple and feels him run a hand through her hair.

The last thing she hears before falling asleep on Davey’s chest was Jack. his voice surprisingly gentle and calm. He’s whispering, not talking to her but she feels his eyes. She can feel the warmth of his childish smile. She smiles back. “Goodnight Jackie”

“Night Cora...youse never let go of youse Santa Fe”

**Author's Note:**

> // heys! so you made it all to the end of this! I really hope you enjoyed it. This is my first ever Newsies writing and honestly expect more. its a beautiful film and story and I love it. 
> 
> anyway! I really hope you enjoyed the writing that was literally based on a shit post I made with a friend on discord while sleep deprived.


End file.
